I need a hero
by Aiiri
Summary: —No finjas ser un héroe si no eres capaz de ayudarte a ti mismo —Lo regañó a pesar de no estar molesto. —Pe... Perdón —Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer. (SouMako)


**_¡Buenas tardes mis preciosas criaturas! Aiiri is back!_**

**_Bien, empiezo. No he abandonado nada, las razones de por qué no publico son sencillas, me robaron el notebook donde escribía, y fui internada un mes entero en un psiquiatrico por depresión, no me dio porque me robaron, fue por otro motivo muy personal, aunque mi pc era mi amante y en él tenía todos mis fics._**

**_Ahora! escribo en papel y luego me consigo pc para transcribir, en estos momentos uso el de mi primo que tiene su teclado destrozado, estoy sufriendo por eso._**

**_Escribí esta historia cortita hoy en la mañana y aproveché de poder publicarla, espero les guste!_**

**_Perdonen todos mis errores._**

**_Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

Las tardes de otoño empezaron a ser más frías que de costumbre, Makoto optó por caminar en vez de usar su bicicleta. Iba solo, pues Haruka fue a correr con Rin y Nagisa; a sus doce años podría decir que se sentía algo abandonado por su amigo de hebras oscuras, no es que estuviera celoso de Rin, había un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago cada vez que Haruka le prestaba mucha más atención al chico de infiernos escarlata; pero no le daba demasiada importancia, al menos eso quería creer.

Tomó el camino largo por esta vez, con la intención de llegar tarde a casa. Los árboles deshojados le daban un aspecto algo sombrío al paisaje desolado que tenía en frente; el silencio lo acompañaba sublimemente, era como una obra de arte que daba miedo. De repente, entremedio del mutismo, un leve sonido perturbó aquella tranquilidad. Alzó la verde mirada hacia uno de los altos árboles y un par de ojos pardos se encontraron con él. Un pequeño gato blanco con manchas de color café, estaba atrapado y sin poder bajar. Maullaba, llorando de miedo. Makoto sintió su corazón encogerse; no podía dejarlo ahí temblando temeroso. Él no era valiente, Haruka siempre lo defendía y protegía de todo, pero ahora no estaba y tenía que afrontar esto solo, ser el héroe por esta vez.

Con algo llamado valor, dejó su mochila a un lado y trepó pensando sólo en salvar al pequeño animal. Mentiría si dijera que su corazón no estaba palpitando cada más un segundo. Aunque la meta se veía lejana; perseverante siguió hasta llegar a ella. Usó su sonrisa dulce y amable, esa que no borraba por ningún motivo, sin importar si a veces dolía mantenerla. El gatito confió en él, acercándose sin recelo. Un suspiro aliviado salió de su boca, era hora de bajar.

Sousuke estiró sus brazos agotado por la dura práctica, debía esforzarse más, estar al nivel de Rin, su mejor amigo que ahora asistía a otra escuela. Lo había estado viendo en algunas pocas ocasiones; él era siempre muy enérgico, le gustaba eso, sin embargo; no le agradaba que le hablase todas las veces de ese tal Nanase, lo conocía sólo de vista, pero no le gustaba su cara apática. Algunas veces lo había visto correr junto a Rin, y no podía ocultarlo, le molestaba; porque en los rojizos ojos de su amigo se reflejaba una chispa que sólo el de orbes oceánicos podía encender; por eso practicaba cada vez más duro, para alcanzar a Rin y dejar a Haruka atrás.

El frío empeoró, frotó sus manos en busca de calor cuando un sollozo rompió sus pensamientos. Dirigió sus orbes turquesa hacia el molesto ruido y lo encontró; un lindo chico de hebras olivas, orbes esmeraldas inundados de lágrimas y con un gato entre sus brazos. Levantó una ceja algo desinteresado pero a la vez intrigado, seguiría su camino si no lo conociera, pero por desgracia, sabía de quién se trataba, nunca se separaba de Nanase después de todo.

— ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

—Ah… Ahm… Yo… —Los profundos ojos de Sousuke lo hicieron estremecerse y hacer que se sintiera más inútil. Quiso ser un héroe y ahora al igual que el gato, lloraba por miedo a bajar.

— ¿No puedes bajar? —Los sollozos de Makoto respondieron por él— ¿Por qué subiste entonces?

—Que… Quería… Salvarlo —Cerró los ojos pensando que sería regañado.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a bajar —Makoto se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Miró a Sousuke quien tenía una expresión seria en su rostro— ¿Qué esperas? Quiero llegar a casa —Agregó al ver que el muchacho no se movía.

—Pe… Pero…

—Sólo salta, voy a atraparte —La voz serena del pelinegro lo tranquilizó un poco.

— ¿E-Estas seguro?

—Sí, sólo hazlo ya.

Makoto asintió, abrazó más al felino en sus brazos y cerró fuertemente los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en Sousuke que le hizo creer. Con una gran bocanada de aire y sin ver nada, saltó cayendo sobre el otro chico. No abrió los ojos hasta escuchar al pelinegro quejarse.

— ¡Lo siento, te lastimé! —Dijo apresurado y con más ganas de llorar.

—Recargaste todo tu peso sobre mi hombro —Se quejaba el muchacho de orbes turquesa mientras se sobaba el hombro derecho.

—Lo siento mucho —Bajó la mirada culpable— Yo sólo quería… —Pequeñas gotas mojaron el pelaje del gatito

—No finjas ser un héroe si después no eres capaz de ayudarte a ti mismo —Lo regañó a pesar de no estar molesto.

—Pe… Perdón… —Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Hey… No te pongas así tampoco —Limpió con algo de brusquedad y usando su manga, los ojos llorosos de Makoto— Todos… Necesitamos ayuda… a veces.

—Gracias… —Sonrió, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del más alto.

—Como sea —Desvió la mirada apenado— ¿Puedes… Salirte de encima?

— ¡Ah, sí! —Rápidamente, se levantó ayudándolo a pararse— Gracias otra vez.

—No hay de qué —Sousuke guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, observando cómo Makoto se despedía del pequeño felino— Bien, debo ir a casa —Dijo una vez que el más bajo lo miró.

—Tomas este camino, ¿Verdad? Podemos volver juntos… Digo, si quieres —Murmuró avergonzado, el de orbes turquesa se le quedó mirando por unos segundos; aún temblaba como un bebé.

—Claro…

Sousuke ahogó un bostezo, se sentía algo solo después de que Rin se había ido a Australia y llevado a Haruka con él; no estaba celoso, pero si le molestaba un poco. Era una noche en la que no tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrido; en eso, su celular vibró alertando un mensaje con el nombre de Makoto en él.

"Necesito a un héroe"

Y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, su noche dejó de ser aburrida.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado mis amores, el soumako es una pareja hermosa y no es rinharu escondido, al menos en mi mundo no es así.**_

_**Actualizaré en cuanto pueda mis fics! mientras tanto tengan paciencia, no la he pasado para nada bien.**_

_**Se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
